The Wish
by PurpleFox93
Summary: Simon sick of Alvin accidentally makes a wish on a star that Alvin wouldn't be his brother but what will he do to get Alvin back. Read to find out what will happen!
1. Homework

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave. **

**The Wish**

**Chapter 1: Homework**

Alvin Seville sat in the kitchen thinking. What was he going to do about that math homework he was given at school today. If he didn't do his homework today the teacher said she was going to fail him. Apparently not doing your homework for five months straight can get teachers a little irritated.

Of course Alvin being the tricky little eight year old that he was, was thinking of a way to get an A on his homework without actually doing it.

"I've gotta think of think of something!" Alvin yelled exasperatedly. "I can NOT fail the 3rd grade. Simon would never let me live it down!"

Just then Alvin got a tricky kind of smile.

"Simon wouldn't mind if I _borrowed_ his homework so I wouldn't get in trouble."

**Meanwhile**

Simon and Theodore were in their room working on their homework. Simon was sitting at his desk and Theodore was laying on his bed. Simon was just finishing up his homework and putting it into his backpack.

"Theodore are you almost finished with your homework," Simon asked his little brother.

"We just got home 10 minutes ago, how can you possibly think I would even be close to being done," Theodore said in an amazed tone.

"Alright Theodore, I'll leave you to your homework. I'm going to go work on my time machine before Alvin has time to come and ruin it," Simon said in an annoyed voice remembering all the other experiments Alvin has ruined.

**Meanwhile**

Alvin was writing random numbers on a piece of paper so that he could switch the paper with Simon's.

"Alvin," Simon said walking into the kitchen were Alvin was, "I am going to work on my time machine and it would be nice if you would _please _not disturb me while I work on it."

"Simon I am deeply hurt" Alvin said faking some tears, "I can not believe that you would think your own big brother would do something to make you upset."

"Alvin, for the millionth time I'm your older brother and your my little brother," Simon said exasperatedly.

"And what makes you so sure about that," Alvin said testing Simon's knowledge.

"Because Alvin, when Dave found us we each had a birth certificate and it stated quite clearly that I was the oldest, you were in the middle and Theodore was the youngest," Simon said in a matter of fact tone. "Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than tell you what you should already know."

Simon then left to the basement to work on his time machine. Alvin with an angry little pout about what his older brother had just said finished writing down some numbers and ran upstairs to their room.

Alvin ran into the room and skidded to a stop. Theodore looked up from his homework when Alvin came in. He only had a few problems left.

"Hey Theodore" Alvin said excitedly.

"Hi Alvin, did you finish your homework" Theodore said pointing towards the paper in Alvin's hand.

"No Theodore, I finished Simon's homework though," Alvin said smiling.

"Huh what do you mean Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"I'm going to switch this paper with Simon's homework so I won't fail the 3rd grade," Alvin said in a hushed voice.

"But Alvin-" Theodore said before he was cutoff.

"Theodore you have got to keep this a secret, okay!" Alvin said cutting Theodore off.

"O-Okay Alvin but please don't do this again!" Theodore said desperately.

"Okay Theodore, I promise," Alvin said nicely to his little brother.

Alvin then switched his paper with the one in Simon's backpack. Grabbing a pencil off of Simon's desk he quickly erased Simon's name and wrote his. Then he wrote Simon's name on a piece of paper that he'd done. Once he finished he put the paper's into his and Simon's backpacks. Almost as if on cue Dave just got home from work and called up to the boy's from the stairs that he was home.

'Tomorrow's going to be a long day' Theodore thought finishing up his homework.


	2. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**The Wish**

**Chapter 2. Shooting Star**

It was a bright shiny day the next morning as the chipmunks got ready for school doing their usual morning routine. They woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, Simon yelled at Alvin for eating his toast while he went to the bathroom.

"Bye Fellas," Dave called to the chipmunks as they walked out the door. "Have a nice day!"

'Oh, I will cause I'm going to get an A,' Alvin thought laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Simon said looking at Alvin.

"Just thought of something funny, thats it," Alvin answered.

**Later**

"Everyone hand in your homework," called the teacher, Mrs. Cole.

All of the students handed in their homework, some looking a little nerves. A few minutes before class was over the teacher handed back everyone's homework.

"Nice job Alvin, you finally did your homework and did a good job at it too," said Mrs. Cole smiling at Alvin and handing him his homework which was actually Simon's homework with a big A on it.

"Simon, not your best work," Mrs. Cole said handing Simon the homework Alvin had switched which had a big F on it. "Is there something wrong?"

Simon very shocked took the paper.

"No, nothings wrong," Simon said staring at his paper. Simon then slowly turned his head to look at Alvin. "But there's going to be."

At that moment the bell rang and the students ran out the door excitedly except for Simon who stomped out angrily and Theodore who was looking at Simon with a scared look on his face.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled angrily reaching Alvin at his locker.

"What!" Alvin yelled back responding to Simon.

"You switched our homework didn't you!?" Simon sort of yelled and questioned Alvin at the same time.

"What, how could you say such a thing Simon," Alvin said acting shocked. "I would never do something like that!"

"Alvin!" Simon yelled again. "I want you to go tell the teacher this instant!"

"Sorry Simon, can't do that," Alvin said acting like he really was very sorry.

"Alvin, if you don't tell the teacher about this then I will," Simon said as if that would be really scary.

"You can't prove that I did it, so ha!" Alvin said triumphantly than walked away heading home.

"Grrrrrr," Simon growled opening his locker.

All this while Theodore stood watching Alvin and Simon fight the battle of homeworkness looking upset.

**Later**

Incense it was Friday there was no homework which was very relieving for Alvin who was at the moment watching TV looking happy about how today went. It was now 6:00 p.m. and Dave called to the chipmunks that dinner was ready. Alvin went to the kitchen from his TV watching. Simon came up from the basement from working on his time machine. He had been working on it ever since he got home because he didn't want to be around Alvin. Theodore was already in the kitchen waiting for dinner to get done.

"Hey Fellas why are you being so quite?" Dave asked a couple minutes into dinner.

None of the boy's said anything. Theodore wouldn't even look up from his dinner while he ate because of the tension in the air.

"Excuse me Dave," Simon said leaving the table and walking outside then sitting down on the porch.

After dinner Theodore went outside and sat next to Simon on the porch.

"Hi Simon, are you feeling any better?" Theodore asked nicely to his older brother.

"I don't know, I'm just so mad at Alvin," Simon said calmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you once Alvin told me he was going to switch homework with you," Theodore said sadly. "It's just that he made me promise, I felt really guilty not telling you though."

"Isn't that just like Alvin, he had to drag you into his hair brained scheme too but don't worry I don't blame you Theodore," Simon said patting Theodore's back. "I wish Alvin wasn't my brother."

"Oh no!" Theodore said pointing towards a shooting star. "You made that wish right as a shooting star went by, now it's going to come true!"

"Theodore, wishes made on shooting star's never come true," Simon said in his know it all voice. "It's just not logical."

"Are you sure Simon?" Theodore questioned nervously.

"Positive, now let's go to bed," Simon said getting up.

That night Simon didn't talk to Alvin at all before they went to bed. Little did he know tomorrow was going to be VERY strange.


	3. Where's Alvin?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**The Wish**

**Chapter 3: Where's Alvin?**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Simon reached his hand over and pressed the button to turn the alarm clock off. He had forgotten to turn the alarm clock off last night because of all the drama about Alvin and his homework.

"Simon, its Saturday, why didn't you turn the alarm clock off last night?" Theodore asked tiredly.

"Sorry Theodore, I..." Simon said but stopped in his sentence looking around with wide eyes. He quickly put his glasses on to see if what he was seeing was right.

All of Alvin's stuff was gone. Everything from Alvin's toys to Alvin's bed to well... Alvin! While Simon looked around the room with wide eyes he noticed that there was more stuff in the room that belonged to Theodore like dolls and cooking things. There was also more stuff that belonged to himself like science gadgets, he also had several more science awards.

"Theodore, where's Alvin and all his stuff and why do we have several more things?" Simon asked still looking around the room.

"Who's Alvin?" Theodore asked looking confused. "And what do you mean 'why do we have several more things.'"

"It it can't be," Simon said stuttering a little on his first word. "It's just so illogical."

"Simon, your starting to scare me," Theodore said looking at Simon.

Simon then ran out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. On his way there Simon noticed that all of the pictures of Alvin were gone and replaced with a different picture.

"Dave, do you remember Alvin!?" Simon yelled/questioned Dave when he reached the kitchen.

"Who's Alvin?" Dave asked looking at Simon strangely.

"I think Simon hit his head or something," Theodore said coming into the kitchen. "He keeps mentioning somebody named Alvin but there is know Alvin."

"This can't be happening! It defies logic and science," Simon said with wide eyes.

"Simon are you alright? How about you have some breakfast ," Dave said looking worriedly at Simon.

"N-no thank you Dave," Simon said walking out of the kitchen still wide eyed.

Simon got fully dressed and started looking around the room to survey the difference's that have taken place. While looking at all the new stuff in the room he came to a conclusion that without Alvin, Dave had more money to spend on Theodore and himself. About all the extra science awards he concluded that without Alvin he had more time to work on his experiments and Alvin didn't destroy a lot of his experiments also. Simon then went downstairs.

"Bye Simon, bye Theodore," Dave said picking up his briefcase.

"Why are you working on a Saturday? You never work on Saturday's," Simon said looking at Dave.

"What are you talking about, he always works on Saturday," Theodore said confused.

"Yeah Simon, I always work on Saturday. I guess that's the life of a lower for ya," Dave said to Simon.

"Wait a minute! Your a lower! Your supposed to be a music writer!" Simon said quickly.

"Well Simon, you know I used to want to write music but there wouldn't be anyone to sing my songs," Dave said sadly. "Anyway I've got to go, bye!"

'So without Alvin, Dave can't even live his dream' Simon thought sadly.

"I'm going on a walk," Simon said opening the door then looking back at Theodore. "I need to do some thinking" with that said Simon walked out the door.

'I can't believe I wished my own little brother away' Simon thought regretting he ever made the wish. 'Well on the bright side I can have plenty of time to work on my science experiments and Dave has more money to spend on Theodore and I. Oh who am I kidding! I'm a horrible brother, I just ended my little brother's life and no one can even remember him!'

Just then a large limo drove by with a window rolled down and inside that limo was... Alvin! Alvin was alive!

"Alvin!" Simon yelled when he saw Alvin.

Simon started to run after the limo, it wasn't going to fast but Simon still had to run pretty fast to keep up.

When the limo came into a big drive way of a very big house some gates shut after the limo went in. Simon very out of breath was locked behind the gates.

"I have to get in there!" Simon said but then realized that he could just slip through the gate bars.

Once through the gates, Simon went up to the door and rang the door bell. A butler came up to the door and looked around and then looked down and saw Simon.

"Yes," the butler said said.

"I'm here to see Alvin," Simon said trying to see into the house.

"Very well, Alvin is upstairs and to the right," the butler said moving aside to let Simon in.

Simon quickly went up to Alvin's room. When he went in there he saw Alvin playing a guitar.

"Alvin," Simon said walking in smiling at Alvin.

"Who're you?" Alvin asked confused. "Are you another tutor my parents hired for me?"

"No Alvin, I guess you don't remember me," Simon said thinking.

"Seriously, who are you and what are doing here?" Alvin asked the brother he once knew.

"I guess your living a pretty happy life here aren't you?" Simon asked.

"You would think so, wouldn't you but my parents never have time for me but I'm not sad or lonely or anything, my parents are both big time movie directors so they can buy me anything I want so I'm not upset or anything just because they never have time for me," Alvin said quickly and nervously. "You never answered my question how are you?"

"Oh right my name is Simon," Simon said remembering Alvin's question.

Right then the butler came in and told Simon he had to leave.

"But!" Simon said as the butler pushed him away.

"Oh great, Alvin's obviously miserable with his new life and I didn't have time to explain everything to him but I'm going to fix this," Simon said walking home thinking about what he can do to fix this mess.


	4. Brother's

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**The Wish**

**Chapter 4. Brother's**

"Theodore!" Simon yelled running into the house.

Simon decided while he was walking back home that he needed Theodore's help to get Alvin back but to get Theodore's help he had to make him remember Alvin first.

"Oh, hi Simon, that was a pretty long walk you took," Theodore said walking over to Simon.

"Theodore, you have to believe me," Simon said desperately. "You know how I was talking about someone named Alvin this morning and you and Dave thought I had gone nuts."

"Yes, I remember," Theodore said as a response.

"How about we go sit on the couch, this is going to take a while to explain," Simon said starting to walk over to the couch.

Later after a very long and descriptive story up until this point.

"Are you serious?" Theodore questioned looking at Simon with wide eyes.

"Do you think I would just make up a two hour long description of everything that's happened up until now?" Simon said daring Theodore not to believe him.

"So I can't remember anything of an older brother of mine because you made a wish that he wouldn't be our brother anymore," Theodore asked Simon very confused.

"Well yes but now I need your help to get him back," Simon told Theodore.

"Alright, I'll help but shouldn't we tell Dave about this," Theodore said wondering.

"No, he'd never believe us, he'd just think we both had gone crazy," Simon said knowing that would happen.

"Let's go get our brother Andy right now! I can't wait to see him!" Theodore said exitedly.

"Theodore, before you see him perhaps you should lean his name first. His name is Alvin not Andy," Simon said exasperatedly.

"Oh, sorry," Theodore said embarrassed.

Just then Dave walked in. Simon and Theodore looked over at the clock and realized it was already 5:30p.m.

"We'll go see him tomorrow," Simon whispered to Theodore because he didn't want Dave to hear.

"Hey fellas," Dave said walking up to Simon and Theodore. "What did you do today?"

"Oh nothing," Simon and Theodore said at the same time.

"Alright then, I'm going to make dinner," Dave said smiling and starting to walk to the kitchen.

**The next morning**

Simon and Theodore woke up the next morning knowing that they were going to see their once brother, Alvin. They ate their breakfast, got dressed and said goodbye to Dave as he left to go do his job as a lower.

"Bye fellas," Dave called as he left the house.

"Bye Dave," Simon and Theodore said quickly and at the same time.

"Okay, he's gone," Simon said looking out the window. "Let's get going."

"Okay," Theodore said exitedly.

Simon and Theodore walked out the door quickly and started walking down the sidewalk to Alvin's big house. They would of ran down to his house but they knew they had all day so they decided to just walk quickly.

"Okay, were here," Simon said looking at the big fancy house Alvin now lived in.

"This is were he lives," Theodore said looking at the big house amazed.

"Yeah, lets go up to the door now," Simon said pointing towards the door.

Simon and Theodore then squeezed themselves through the gate, well actually Simon just went through the bars and Theodore had to squeeze through them while being pulled by Simon. When they got up to the nice fancy door, Simon rang the door bell.

"Yes," said the butler opening the door and looking down at the two young chipmunks.

"Hello, we're here to see Alvin," Theodore said nicely to the butler.

"I'm sorry but no one can see Alvin at the moment, his tutor is to be here at any moment," the butler said denying them entrance into the big house which Alvin was in.

"Oh um well we are his tutors," Simon said hoping to fool the butler.

"Fine, you may go up to Alvin's room, you have one hour," the butler said letting them into the house.

"Right, come on Theodore," Simon said pulling Theodore to were he remembered Alvin's room was.

When they got to Alvin's room they peeked in to look at Alvin. Alvin was watching TV and didn't even notice them.

"Theodore, do you recognize him now?" Simon whispered hopefully.

"I feel like I know him but I just can't really remember him," Theodore whispered back. "He seems so familiar."

"Hey, what are you guys doing!?" Alvin sort of yelled finally noticing Simon and Theodore.

"Alvin, we need to talk to you," Simon said knowing he needed to tell Alvin about everything.

"I recognize you, your the guy I meant yesterday," Alvin said pointing at Simon.

Simon and Theodore then walked all the way into the room. After they were in Simon closed and locked the door not wanting to be disturbed as he started to talk.

"Alvin, you've got to listen to me, a couple days ago I made a wish on a shooting star that you were not my brother and it came true and that's why your living here," Simon said to start the conversation.

"Are you kidding me!" Alvin yelled wanting to know if what Simon was saying was true.

"No Alvin, I'm not kidding. We're brother's and this is your other brother Theodore," Simon said pointing towards Theodore.

"I just can't believe this its to crazy!" Alvin yelled putting his hands on his head.

"Alvin please, we got mad at each other all the time and we fought a lot but we were brother's. You have to believe me!" Simon said desperately.

"I believe your my brother," Theodore said to Alvin. "I can't really remember you but I know what Simon's saying is true."

"I don't know why but I believe you," Alvin said looking at Simon and Theodore like long lost brother's.


	5. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**The Wish**

**Chapter 5. Running Away**

"So, now all we need is a plan to get everything back to normal," Simon said walking back and forth in Alvin's big room now that he's convinced Alvin about how life used to be.

"How about we just find another shooting star and make a wish," Theodore said thinking that this would be a very good plan.

"No, Theodore," Simon said still walking back and forth. "If my calculations are correct and they usually are, I wouldn't be able to make a second wish incense I already made a wish and I doubt someone else would be able to unwish a wish made by someone else."

"Oh, what are we gonna do?" Theodore said sadly knowing that they needed to do something to get Alvin back.

"This sucks! There's like nothing we can do!" Alvin yelled angrily.

"Don't worry Alvin I'm gonna think of something to fix this," Simon said confidentally.

"Hey, can you tell me what my old life was like?" Alvin asked Simon forgetting his anger.

"Sure, well you have a guardian named Dave, he's a music writer," Simon said starting yo give Alvin some facts on his old life.

"Wow, a music writer! I sure wish I could be something like that, like a singer or a rock star!" Alvin said excitedly.

"You were a singer and a rock star in your old life," Simon said to Alvin. "All three of us were in a band called Alvin and the Chipmunks, Dave wrote our music and managed our band but now without you Dave couldn't live his dream so he's a lower."

"Really! That's so cool! I mean the part about how I was a rock star, its not cool that Dave couldn't live his dream," Alvin said reacting to what Simon told him.

"Yeah, I know," Simon said knowingly. "We had really good friends like the Chipette's."

"Who are the Chipette's?" Alvin questioned Simon on the next fact given to him.

"The Chipette's were another singing group kinda like ours except their girls and they aren't quit as popular, not that I'm saying their not very good but we did have a larger fan base," Simon said explaining the Chipette's.

"Where are the Chipette's now?" Alvin asked wanting to figure out more on them.

"I'm not sure but don't worry, once we get everything back to normal the Chipette's will be perfectly fine and we'll all be brother's again," Simon said confidentially.

"I sure hope we get things back to normal soon, I'm getting dizzy from all these surprises," Theodore said holding his head.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Simon and Theodore both looked over at Alvin's big expensive clock on the wall and realized it had already been an hour.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do now!?" Theodore said nervously.

"I know, lets tie all my blankets together and climb out my window!" Alvin said starting to grab the blankets off his bed.

The three chipmunks quickly tied all the blankets and started putting them out the window. There were a lot of blankets in Alvin's room because he was rich enough to get as many fancy blankets as he wanted to. After that they climbed down the blankets until they reached the ground safely.

"Alright, lets go to our house and figure out a full proof plan to get everything back to normal," Simon said as the three chipmunks started running away from the big house.

When they got there they ran inside and locked the door. They were all out of breath because of their run over to the house. They all started to walk into the living room then, Alvin looking at the house as they walked.

"Is this were I used to live?" Alvin asked still looking around at the house.

"Yeah, do you remember anything now?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Not really," Alvin said sounding sorry.

"That's alright, so do you guys think you know something that can fix this?" Simon asked Alvin and Theodore.

"No," Theodore said sadly.

"Not a clue," Alvin said after Theodore.

"Well, that was a lot of help," Simon said sarcastically.

"I just hope we think of something soon, I do NOT want to go back to my private teachers and tutors that my parents keep hiring for me," Alvin said shuttering at the thought of it.

"Why do you have to have private teachers and tutors? Why can't you just go to school?" Theodore asked Alvin confused.

"Well, I move a lot because of my parents being big time directors, so I don't even have any real friends," Alvin answered Theodore's question's sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alvin, if I only hadn't made this wish this would of never happened," Simon said feeling guilty.

"That's OK cause I know we'll think of something to fix this!" Alvin said confidentially.

The three chipmunks did think, they thought for hours trying to find some kind of solution. Then all of a sudden they heard the door being unlocked and looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30p.m. and that meant Dave was getting home.

"Alvin! Quick you gotta hide!" Simon and Theodore both kind of yelled as they pushed Alvin behind a curtain.

"Hey, what's going on fellas," Dave greeted Simon and Theodore walking into the house.

"Oh, you know, just the usual," Simon said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, were not trying to hide anything or anybody hehehe," Theodore said nervously.

"Um... OK then," Dave said looking at them strangely.

"Achoo!" Alvin sneezed from behind the curtains.

"Bless you," Dave said to the curtains. "Wait a minute, did the curtains just sneeze?"

Dave then started walking over to the curtains getting ready to pull them back.

"Dave, no!" Simon and Theodore yelled.

Dave got to the curtains and he pulled them back and saw Alvin standing there giving his best fake smile.


	6. Don't Leave Alvin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**The Wish**

**Chapter 6. Don't Leave Alvin!**

"Hello," Alvin said waving his hand giving his fake smile.

"I know who you are!" Dave said staring at Alvin strangely after pulling back the curtains.

"You do?" All three chipmunks said surprised.

"Your that kid I've been seeing on the news today! They said you were kidnapped by these two tutors today and there are a bunch of people out there looking for you!" Dave said wide eyed.

"We can explain Dave!" Simon said starting to try to explain.

"You and Theodore kidnapped him!" Dave yelled starting to freak out.

"No! We didn't kidnap him!" Theodore yelled scared.

"Dave, that's your name right?" Alvin asked glancing at Dave then at Simon and Theodore who started nodding to confirm Alvin he was right. "Listen I'm really their brother that's why I ran away with them, they didn't kidnap me."

"What have they got you thinking!" Dave said putting his hands on his head then turning to Simon and Theodore looking angry. "You guys are in so much trouble once we return him to his parents and straiten this all out!"

"No!" they all yelled knowing that Dave was going to return Alvin to his life he now had which made him miserable.

"Please, I don't wanna go back!" Alvin yelled getting on his knees and grabbing Dave's legs.

"No Dave, you can't send him back to his life he has now!" Theodore pleaded.

"Please Dave, this is all my fault! If I hadn't made that stupid wish, Alvin would never even have to be in that horrible place!" Simon said trying to convince Dave.

"Simon, what on earth are you talking about!" Dave questioned angrily.

"Dave you just have to believe me! Alvin really is mine and Theodore's brother and you son!" Simon yelled tears almost about to come into his eyes.

"Simon, I don't know what's gotten into you but we're going to return him to his family right now!" Dave said angrily then grabbing Alvin's hand and starting to walk towards the door.

"No! I really am their brother! I just know I am!" Alvin yelled looking up at Dave as he was pulled out of the house.

The car ride over to Alvin's mansion seemed like it lasted forever even though Alvin only lived a short distance away. Alvin sat in the middle of Simon and Theodore looking down. Simon was looking down the whole car ride too. Theodore was crying a little in his seat.

When they got there the gate was already open so they could just drive in. Then they walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Alvin could have just walked inside incense it was his house but he didn't want to leave his newly found brother's. The butler came to the door then and looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Alvin.

"Oh my, Alvin were have you been? Your parents have been sending people out looking for you every where," the butler said surprised.

"My parents have been looking for me?" Alvin said thinking his parents really cared that much.

"No, their working," the butler said as if it would be obvious.

"Figures, they think I've been kidnapped and they don't even take enough time to look for me," Alvin said sadly looking down.

Everyone around Alvin looked at him with sad faces feeling his pain.

"So you weren't kidnapped then," the butler said breaking the sad moment.

"No, I was just hanging out with my new friends," Alvin said still looking depressed.

"Well then, I shall inform your parents of this so they may call off the search for you," the butler said in his fancy butler voice.

"Whatever," Alvin said not even looking at the butler.

"I suggest you come in now and start packing," the butler then said moving aside to let Alvin pass him.

"What do you mean 'start packing'!" Simon yelled wanting to know what was going on.

"The reason why I really wanted to think of something soon was because I'm well um... moving tomorrow," Alvin said nervously not even looking at Simon while he talked.

"Your moving!" Simon and Theodore yelled together.

"I told you before that my parents move a lot because of their jobs and well were going to be moving to New York tomorrow," Alvin said sadly thinking he wouldn't get to see his once brother's ever again.

"No, this can't be happening! You can't move away! You just can't!" Theodore yelled starting to cry a little.

"I-I'm sorry guys but I guess we won't be able to be br-brothers after all," Alvin said him to starting to cry a little.

"Alvin, I promise that I'm going to think of something to fix this!" Simon said confidentially.

"B-But I'm moving, how are you g-going to fix this if I'm g-gone," Alvin said still crying a little.

"I'll think of something. I just know I will," Simon said already starting to think of a solution.

"That's enough with that kind of talk you guys. Now lets go, you are in a lot of trouble when we get home," Dave said sternly.

"Alright, well bye I guess," Alvin said then walked up and gave Simon and Theodore a hug.

Simon and Theodore both hugged back with sad looks on their faces. Theodore even started crying a little bit more when they had to let go and leave.

"Bye Alvin, I'll miss you," Theodore said walking back to Dave's car.

"Bye Alvin, and don't worry because I did promise you I'd think of something," Simon said then walked away to Dave's car which Dave and Theodore were already in waiting for Simon.

The drive back to their house seemed just as long as the drive over there. Simon thought that whole drive over and when they pulled into the drive way Simon finally thought of an idea he was sure would work in getting everything back to normal.


	7. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

**The Wish**

**Chapter 7: The End**

"What were you guys thinking!" Dave yelled now that they were inside the house.

"Listen Dave, this isn't Theodore's fault. I talked him into helping me so don't blame him," Simon said making sure Dave knew this wasn't Theodore's fault.

"I don't care about that right now. You both did it know about matter who's idea it was," Dave said more calmly.

"We're sorry Dave. Do you hate us now?" Theodore said sadly.

"Of course I don't hate you guys. Now for your punishments, your both grounded for two weeks," Dave said more gently looking at their sad faces. "Both of you go to your room now."

"Okay Dave," they both said then climbed the stairs and went to their bedroom.

Once they were in the room with the door closed Simon decided to tell Theodore the plan he's come up with.

"Theodore, I've got an idea of how we can get everything back to normal," Simon said quietly because he didn't want Dave to hear them talking.

"What?" Theodore asked quietly and excitedly thinking Simon had a plan.

"Am I working on my time machine in my lab currently?" Simon asked Theodore because he hadn't gotten enough time to check and see if he was working on it in this life like he was in his old life.

"Yes, your almost done with it too," Theodore said surprised at Simon's question.

"Excellent!" Simon said happily. "If I can just get it done and working we can use it to bring us back to the exact moment when I made the wish."

"That's great!" Theodore said a little bit to loudly.

"Go to bed!" Dave yelled from downstairs angry that their still awake.

"Geese, I guess being a lower made him more harsh than in our old life," Simon said quietly.

**The Next Morning**

Simon and Theodore ate their breakfast and went to school so Dave wouldn't suspect that they were up to something.

"I'm going to go to work now and I don't want you guys leaving the house or inviting anyone over, okay," Dave said to Simon and Theodore reminding them that they were grounded now that they were back from school.

"Okay Dave," they both said acting disappointed about the rules.

"Alright then, bye fellas," Dave said leaving.

"Okay, now that Dave's gone we can work on my time machine," Simon said heading downstairs to his lab with Theodore following.

Simon and Theodore did the same routine for a whole week. Acting normal until Dave left then working on the time machine until he got home. Theodore didn't exactly work on the time machine though he just kinda handed Simon things when he needed them. They would even leave the house sometimes to get supplies they needed for the time machine. They didn't feel good about disobeying Dave but they needed this time machine to work to get Alvin back.

"Finally! The time machine is done!" Simon said excitedly.

"So are we going to use it to get Alvin back!" Theodore said him to very exited.

"Alright, lets do this," Simon said getting the time machine ready for its job.

Once Simon had done everything to the time machine he had to do before it started he went to stand next to Theodore getting ready for the time machine to start doing what its supposed to do.

"It should rewind to the day I made the wish in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Simon said thinking time was about to start rewinding them into the past.

"Are we back in time yet because I don't feel any different," Theodore said wondering if he was back in time.

"No, we aren't. I don't know why it didn't work. What went wrong?" Simon said looking over his time machine.

"What's wrong with the time machine Simon?" Theodore asked getting worried.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with it. I guess I just couldn't build a actual time machine," Simon said sadly hanging his head.

"Oh no! Now we'll never get Alvin back!" Theodore said panicking.

"Fellas! I'm home!" Dave yelled from upstairs.

Simon and Theodore slowly began to walk up the stairs leaving the time machine both of them thinking that there was nothing else for them to do to get Alvin back. What they didn't know was that words were coming up on the time machine's screen that said: LOADING PLEASE WAIT

**Meanwhile**

Alvin sat in his new room in his new house in New York. Alvin was currently just watching TV. He hadn't been in the mood to do anything lately because all he could think about was his once brother's.

"I wonder if Simon really meant that promise he made to me?" Alvin said thinking out loud.

**Back at the Seville house**

Simon and Theodore crawled into bed. They had both been in a quiet sort of mood ever since the time machine. Eventually they both fell asleep thinking about poor Alvin.

Beep. Beep. Simon reached over and pressed the alarm clock button. He didn't even want to open his eyes because Alvin was still gone.

"Simon, its Saturday. Why didn't you turn turn the alarm clock off," a very familiar voice said.

Simon's eyes shot open and he put on his glasses once he heard this voice. It was Alvin! He was back and so was all of his stuff! Simon then ran up and hugged Alvin as fast as he could.

"Alvin! Your back!" Simon yelled hugging Alvin tightly.

"Where'd I go?" Alvin asked being crushed by Simon's hug.

Simon then let go to look at the calender. The date that was circled was the same date as the one that Alvin had disappeared on. Simon then realized that his time machine had been a success! It just needed time to load!

"Alvin, I missed you so much!" Simon yelled hugging Alvin again.

"I didn't go anywhere!" Alvin yelled pushing Simon away from him. "And I thought you were mad at me."

"I forgive you Alvin and instead of stealing my homework how about asking me for help next time," Simon said nicely to his younger brother.**(yes I know by now Alvin is the oldest but I just gonna stick with it for this story)**

By now Theodore was waking up and getting out of bed because of all the noise.

"What's with all the noise you guys?" Theodore said tiredly.

"Oh, its nothing. How about we get some breakfast?" Simon said putting his arm around Alvin's shoulder and starting to walk with him to the kitchen.

"Ah Okay," Alvin said surprised at how nice Simon was being to him.

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Theodore said running down to the kitchen.

That morning they had the best breakfast ever. The End.


End file.
